In the lighting arts, no less than three patents—U.S. Pat. No. 20030210555 to Cicero, U.S. Pat. No. 8,496,346 to Zinox, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,938,554 to Franks—incorporate a light emitting diode (LED) into a lid that may or may not have ornamental features. However, each of these three inventions are designed to prevent the fire hazard posed by leaving a candle in a jack-o-lantern; none aim to complement or enhance a candle of any sort.
Alternately, candle toppers are used to increase the decorative appeal of a lit or unlit container candle, while lids for container candles are typically used to keep the wax of a container candle dust-free when unlit and, in some cases, to conceal an unsightly, previously burned wick.
Some candle toppers offer additional utility. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,758,666 issued to Strunak, provides a topper with a hidden compartment into which one can place matches, money, or other items that one might prefer to conceal. Strunak's invention also provides a way to display photographs on the outside of the topper. Similar to Strunak's invention, U.S. Pat. No. 20,060,210,940 to Greiner, provides a system for storing small items related to a candle, such as matches and scent oil.
While the aforementioned patents to Strunak and Greiner improve a container candle, both inventions leave other aspects of a typical container candle unaddressed.
For example, the vast majority of container candles come with a transparent or translucent lid that offers very little aesthetically. That is, they usually consist of nothing more than clear glass and, therefore, a way to improve the aesthetics of the lid is needed.
Also, one may wish to experience the ambiance of a container candle without lighting it. To do so, one must acquire a small battery powered light, turn it on, place it inside the container and, when one is finished using the light, fish the light out of the container candle and turn the light off.
Further, if one wishes to continue experiencing the ambiance of a container candle after its original fuel is exhausted, a routine similar to the one described above will likely follow (i.e., acquire light, turn it on, place it inside, enjoy, fish it out, turn it off).
Hence, there is a need for a lid system that, in addition to protecting a container candle from dust when unlit, (1) improves its overall aesthetic by turning at least one piece of two-dimensional material (such as a piece of paper, piece of fabric, photo or illustration) into a three-dimensional embellishment that is applied to the interior surface of the lid and is, therefore, protected when the lid is applied to or removed from the container candle; (2) provides one the ability to experience the ambiance of the container candle without lighting it, and (3) provides one the ability to continue experiencing the ambiance of the container candle after its fuel is exhausted.